Tobey Vs His Imagination
by Pearli97
Summary: Tobey goes to bed one night and gets attacked by a blast from the past


Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery. Those rights belong to Larry Schwarz. I also don't own Mr. Huggles from Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, for he is Nickelodeon's property.

**Tobey Vs. His Imagination **

One cold night, Tobey was getting on his bunk bed which he shared with Sid, but as he got under his covers, he heard low growling. He looked over the rim of the bed to see if Sid was trying to scare him. It was.

"Sid, don't scare me like that!"

"Come on, Tobey. Lighten up! I was just getting revenge," Sid replied.

"For what?" Tobey inquired.

"Remember last night when I was getting up for a glass of water?"

"Oh, yeah. The black widow on a string trick!" Tobey remembered with a grin. Sid nodded.

"So, Tobey. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah."

"Now good night."

No sooner had they gone to sleep, Tobey heard another growl. Only this one was louder and was accompanied by a scratching sound.

"Sid, cut it out!" Tobey hissed.

"What?! I'm not even doing anything!" Sid exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. Just my imagination."

Just then, Tobey heard another voice. "Tobey, it's me."

"Sid?"

"No," the voice answered, "guess again."

"Sue?"

"Nope. I've come back for my revenge!"

Tobey felt a little bounce on his bed, so he grabbed his cell phone and shined the screen toward the foot of his bed. "Mr. Huggles?"

At the foot of the bed was a pink, furry teddy bear with a big grin.

"Yep. Your old imaginary friend. And let's not forget the others! We're all here for our revenge," Mr. Huggles told him as more cuddly-looking animals appeared behind him. Tobey started to panic.

"Sid! Help!" he cried.

"Oh, he can't help you with this fight, Tobey," the animals taunted in sync, grinning wickedly.

Tobey looked at all of the imaginary animals and knew what he had to do: Run and ask Nana if there was a recipe for imaginary friends to come back to kick their creator's butt.

"NANA!" Tobey screamed as he ran down the hallway to Nana's room. He flung the door open, then got on her bed and started jumping up and down, screaming:

"Nana, is there a recipe that causes imaginary friends to come back and kick your butt?!"

"Tobey, what are you saying?" the old woman asked. Tobey rolled his eyes, but repeated his question.

"I was asking if there was a recipe for imaginary friends to come back and kick your butt, because Mr. Huggles and a bunch of other imaginary dudes have come back to kick my butt."

Nana thought for a moment.

"Well Tobey, from what I recall, there is no such recipe," she told him.

"Oh, crud. I'm DOOMED!" Tobey exclaimed, gripping at his head.

"Tobey! You're not doomed. You created them, and so you also have the power to destroy them, so go back there and defeat them all!" Nana scolded.

"All right, Nana!" Tobey understood before setting off back to his room.

When he got back, he found the imaginary animals doodling on Sid's face. "Hey!" Tobey shouted, "quit drawing on his face!" The animals looked up to see their creator and smirked.

"Ahh, the wimp is back! Get him!" Mr. Huggles shouted.

The imaginary friends charged at Tobey with ear-piercing war cries. One by one, Tobey sent them flying into the wall with punches and kicks, making them disappear in puffs of pink smoke. Since it seemed to work, Tobey kept up his strategy until one of the animals stabbed him in the foot with a sharp pencil. "Ow! You little demon!" Tobey growled before kicking the pencil-wielding imaginary friend into the wall.

"Oh, crud!" shouted the other imaginary fiends as Tobey turned to them.

Within minutes, all of the fiends were gone, and only Mr. Huggles remained.

"There. That's the last of them… Except for you," Tobey said as he dusted his hands off and approached the pink teddy bear.

"Wait! Please don't fling me into the wall, Tobey! Think about all of the times we spent together in the orphanage!" Mr. Huggles cried, staring up at the teen with big eyes. Tobey glared at the bear before brightening up with a smile.

"You're right, Mr. Huggles," he told him.

"Phew."

"I have something special for you."

And with that, Tobey picked up Mr. Huggles and left the room.

"Wait. Wh-what are you going to do with me?" the bear asked nervously as Tobey went down the stairs to the kitchen of Wu's Garden. Tobey tied up Mr. Huggles and put him on the counter, ignoring the imaginary fiend's protests and warnings of: "you'll regret this, Tobey!"

"No, I won't," the teen replied as he grabbed a big pot and turned the stove on.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Bye-bye, Mr. Huggles!"

"NOOOOO!"

And those were the last words ever spoken by Mr. Huggles the Bear. Tobey lived happily ever after… that is, until Mr. Wu shouted about what smelled like burning rubber and Sid woke up and found writing on his face.

The End


End file.
